Part 1: The Forsaken
by BurkeWorld
Summary: In for a major over-haul and re-write, I'll bring it back as soon as possible, there is A LOT of editing to be done on this one since I started it two years ago (has it been that long already!) But don't worry, I'll get around to it sooner or later! Nyah!


Part 1: "The Forsaken…"  
Written by: BurkeWorldDate: October 4, 2002 (started)  
Location: In My Dorm Room!  
  
My Notes: Well, here is my first attempt at writing a fanfic for anything! I have read a lot of fanfic over the years, but I could never get up the courage to actually write one. Well, the time for hiding is no longer here, I present for you my first fanfic about love, loss, etc … You know how it goes… I finished reading Jonas Miles fanfic, Crimson Dawn, and I gotta say it was VERY well written. The style was perfect. My goal would be able to write like that. But, we each have our own talents and capabilities, plus I don't have much experience writing fics. (I have written a lot in English class in high school, and University has taught me a thing or too, but freelance writing is something rather new to me!) I have always prided myself with writing in/with good quality computer programs (!Word Perfect 10!), and having good grammar. Bad spelling and grammar can ruin even the best of fanfics, therefore, I am trying to keep mine as perfect as I possibly can. But, we'll see how it turns out, it could flop for all I know. And yes, this is a trilogy, they seem popular nowadays, so bear with me… ;p And yes, like Miles' fanfic, I wrote mine at different times of the day, either from midnight to six in the morning, or during a lunch break, so you'll notice changes in style and "flow." Plus, on some days I felt bad, or other's I felt great, so you'll see attitude changes as well. ;) Plus, I'm not writing an episode, I am writing a story, I'll try to make it interesting as I can, but that would be the logical thing to do, right? Of course.  
  
NOTE: Being 19, I tend to lend myself to a more mature approach to things, including writing. So, I will say this now in advance, the following story is not your typical SPC episode type. It is going to have some violence, some profanity, maybe some intimate scenes, but nothing to overboard or graphic. I am merely writing a story that I think is right for my age, nothing more. The original SPC was good, don't get me wrong, but it was slightly too kid-like for my likings. I just want to "spice" it up a bit. There will be no narrator, or huge flying robots (sorry Catatonic, not this time!) that is for the show, not my story. Hand to hand combat is much more entertaining, I think. The enemy will be much smarter and stronger than ever before (Hey, I created him, he has to be a formidable opponent for the SPC!) The challenges will be tough, there will be no easy escapes for the heroes. This is how I believe a more mature approach should be taken, this is just my opinion. Well, that's it, now on to the fun LEGAL STUFF: ( I don't want to get my ass sued off for just writing a story!) Give credit where credit is due. One more thing. Just before reading Crimson Dawn, Jonas Miles stated that the ages of the SPC varied differently from website to website. I am also going to use the ages he used, late teen (18 - 19) (Francine, assorted other characters) to early 20's (20 - 21) (Speedy, Polly and Guido.) There, glad I got that cleared up… NOW the legal stuff:..  
  
1) "Samurai Pizza Cats" are copyrighted ( © ) to Saban International and their respective subsidiaries. I am merely writing a story from my head, and in no way, shape, or form does Saban International support the following fanfic. The SPC are not mine! (Though I wish they were… heh heh heh!)  
2) I am creating some new characters. Yes, yes they are my own creation, they came right outta of my head! If you want to use any of the proposed characters, let me know. One is evil, the other good, simple enough. I have always liked the side of evil, personally, they always have the coolest weapons… ;) Well, in most cases, but nothin' beats a Ginzu Sword, right? …Right…  
3) If I have misspelled any name, or got any context wrong, please let me know, I don't want to make a complete ass of myself. I have only been an SPC fan for about 2 weeks now, seriously! However, the impact of the episodes which I downloaded were very great, so I decided to write my own stuff, just to see if I could really do it… So, like I said, if there is anything wrong, LET ME KNOW! I have only seen about 32 episodes, so I may have missed some important information, but don't worry, I will get the others soon. I found a beautiful ftp site with all the episodes, but, I cannot give the address under penalty of a sever towel whipping! Lets just say I have my reasons… Sorry!  
  
Personal Information:  
Name: BurkeWorld  
Age: 19  
Email: cyber6_1@hotmail.com (I use Messenger a lot, so, if you want to talk, just say Hello!)  
AOL: SniperBurkeWorld  
  
More Notes:  
1) ( … ) : Assorted Dialogue 2) * … * : Actions 3) = … = : Thinking   
  
That is the legend for dialogue in this story, don't get confused!  
  
Now the story:   
  
Prologue: This story, like many others before it, will begin just after the destruction of the comet that was about to crush the city of Little Tokyo. All the heroes are alive and well, the city, however, could use a little repair, but time does heal all wounds… The relationship between Speedy and Polly now begin to grow stronger, and it is apparent that they like each other a lot. This happens, however, a little later in my fanfic, rather than right away.   
  
The Pizza Cats continue with their business, not caring about what happened to the Big Cheese, they know he is gone for good, so they see no further threat to the city. It appears this way for some time, but in the future, one lone figure will change the lives of all the members of the SPC…  
  
Part 1: "The Forsaken"  
Chapter 1: "A New Enemy"  
  
"They say the greatest defeat is attacking your opponent, but not seeing any visible change in his composure…"  
Anon.  
  
Rain. Darkness. The ground was a mire from the onslaught of the downpour. His figure was invisible in the darkness, the rain battering him had no affect on his poise, he just stood there and watched…   
  
Waiting…  
  
The next day…  
  
Polly: ORDER UP! Speedy! Delivery Number 42 is already 5 seconds late! Get moving!! *Throws the delivery bundle at him.*  
  
Speedy: *Pant pant* Alright! I'm on my way! = Sheesh… = *He rockets out the door.*  
  
Business had been steadily rising since the SPC fame went sky high. So everyday, scores of people would flood the parlour, hoping to get a glimpse of the new heroes of the city, and maybe buy a slice of pizza while they're at it.  
  
Guido: *Carrying plates of food* Here ya go madam, and you sir! *Rushes to a different table* Here you go, and there, oh yes, this is also yours…  
  
Francine was busy at the till, Polly was trying to organize a pile of orders. Everyone was working very hard. GoodBird was on a constant delivery string, he didn't have time to say anything, he just zipped in and out all day.  
  
Polly: *Yelling across the crowded room.* GUIDO, IS SPEEDY BACK?!  
  
Guido: *He yelled back loudly.* I DON'T KNOW!  
  
Just then, Speedy rocketed in, looking really tired, but that would be obvious, considering they have been up to their eyeballs in work for the last few weeks. He is also dirty from head to toe from the rains of the past few days. No matter what the weather was, the people kept on coming to the parlour.  
  
Speedy: *Groaning* I can't go on like this… *His ears drooped.*… Don't these people ever stop coming…!  
  
The day continued on at the feverish pace, but mercifully, their watches beeped, signalling closing time.  
  
Francine: (To the last exiting customers) Thank you for coming, hope to see you again soon.   
  
Speedy: *Slumped in a chair.* (Sarcastically) Yeah, please come back real soon…  
  
Polly: Speedy!  
  
Speedy: What!? … Sorry, I'm just a little tired, that's all… Maybe I should go to bed, I could use a good night's sleep. But first, I need a shower…  
  
Guido: Yeah, you look like a something that crawled from under a fridge!  
  
Speedy: Hey! Shut up, Blue Boy! You look just as bad as me! But, dirt hardly hurts MY good looks. *He said that with a wink and a nose wipe.*  
  
Guido: Wha..!  
  
Francine: That's enough guys! You ALL should get some rest, you're lucky tomorrow is your off day, you only get one a week, so make the use of it! GoodBird has already gone home to rest, you all get going too!  
  
Speedy: Yeah, rest would be a good thing right about now.  
  
Speedy left the company of the group and took his shower…  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Night was cumulating over the city, a slight mist enveloped the ground, the mire was now dried up, the rain was gone, but a layer of humidity still hung in the air. The figure was now moving, not fast, but not slow, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, in complete silence. A few minutes later, he landed outside of the now quite parlour. He knew this would be the place, but he would bide his time, he knew when the right time would be…  
  
12:04 am…  
  
Speedy lay awake in bed, many thoughts flowing though his mind, even though he was dead tired, he couldn't fall asleep. He got up, threw on his white robe and went downstairs to the main parlour. He got a drink from the fridge. Little did Speedy know, he had an observer from outside, in the shadows. The figure outside watched in from its hidden location, Speedy was completely unaware of anything really around him. All the stranger did was watch, nothing more. After a few seconds the figure disappeared off into the night, leaving no trail whatsoever…  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Aside from all the working overtime every night, Speedy had other things on his mind. This is the reason he couldn't sleep well at night, he wanted to get something off his chest, he really wanted to talk to Polly about his feelings. But, he wanted to wait for the right moment to seriously tell Polly how he felt. He was thinking about this for along time, even after the comet's destruction, he couldn't muster up the courage to tell Polly.   
  
But he had lots of time to tell her how he felt, he didn't see the point to rush into something as serious as this. Besides, he needed to recuperate from all the past weeks of borderline slave labour!   
  
Speedy was still in the lounge, slowly sipping his drink, he wasn't really thirsty, he just wanted to try to clear his mind… Nothing seemed to work, he guessed that the feeling will go away when he finally is going to talk to Polly. He got up, and went back to his room for a second. He got a small kit out of his closet and took his armour back downstairs. He proceeded to clean and polish the dirty armour until it was it's usual white. He held it up in admiration.  
  
Speedy: = Ahh.. Much better! Now I won't look like a hobo when I go out again! =  
  
He returned his armour and cleaning kit back upstairs in his room, then once again returned to his place at the solitary table in the dim light. He sat there in the partial darkness, just thinking… He was still there at 11:00 am when everyone finally decided to get up to enjoy there day off… They found Speedy sleeping lightly at the table…  
  
…. …. ….  
  
During the day, the figure would wait in hiding, usually in a dark place, away from prying eyes, or the questions of the world. The figure was alone, he always wanted to be alone, being a secret to the world was something he took comfort in. It was one of the small comforts in his life that he ever had, even from his past and present. Nobody knew he existed, nobody around here locally knew anyways. But this figure, named Talgen, was from an unknown land, only here to corrupt in any way possible, it was what he felt was right. He knew exactly who his targets were…  
…. …. ….  
  
Back at the parlour, all the Cats were all taking there day of much needed rest to the most extent they could. Guido was passed out on a sofa with the TV on. Speedy, still at his table, had only moved to either drop of his glass to the kitchen, or to stretch when he was sore, but other than that, he was dozing at the table…Francine was still in her room. Polly, lastly, had ventured outside in the back area of the whole complex. She, too, had a little problem of her own… And yes, it was about Speedy and the situation revolving around the two of them… She has now realized how serious her feelings were for him, too…  
  
Polly: = Speedy still hasn't said anything to me yet… How long is he going to wait? This seems so awkward.=  
  
She was slumped in a chair under the sun, the clouds were partly broken up, but a few dark ones remained. She stretched out, the sun felt really good on her body, it made her feel sleepy. However, a sudden, a slight, harsh wind picked up. It seemed to have concentrated just on Polly. It lasted for a few seconds in total, then slowly faded away. It then came back again, only this time a little more piercing.  
  
Polly: Brr!.. That is cold! = So much for a relaxing day outside. Guess I'd better go in. =  
  
She got up and slowly walked inside to find everyone where they had been sleeping. Everyone, except Speedy. The table where he was dozing was now empty, the chair pushed backwards. The only sounds in the room was the faint speaking of the unobserved TV, the remote still in Guido's grasp. Outside, the wind still blew with a modest current, but for some reason, it felt strange to Polly. She guessed it was just her nerves…  
  
Polly decided that she had better not wake anybody up, knowing how early they to get up tomorrow to work another "full blast" week. She went upstairs and went past Francine's door, she was still sleeping by the sounds of everything. Next, Polly went by Speedy's room, his door was open but no one was to be found. Nobody was in the washroom either. So, she lastly went down to the training facility. The facility wasn't put to too much use over the last few weeks due to the heavy loads of work. The need to train extensively due to an arch villain was now seemingly useless…  
  
All the lights were off in the facility. Polly switched them on and saw Speedy sitting in a meditation position on the floor. He was wearing his regular work clothes, but he seemed in total concentration. He wasn't making any noise, but he was silently moving his mouth. She cautiously walked up too him, hoping she wouldn't startle him.  
  
Polly: Umm.. Speedy? …  
  
No answer.  
  
Polly: Speedy, are you alright?  
  
He just kept moving his mouth, speaking in a silent tongue, it started to make Polly slightly jilted. She went up to him and touched his shoulder. His eyes opened with a flash, but he didn't stir, not by an inch. He let out one last breath and turned his head up to face her.  
  
Speedy: *Whew* … Hello Polly. What are you doing down here?  
  
Speedy got his feet and stretched out, then looked at her.  
  
Polly: I was going to ask you the same thing. What were you just doing?  
  
Speedy: Just some simple meditation exercises, I …*He looked at the ground as he said this.* I've been having some tough times over the past few nights trying to sleep… and I thought this would help.  
  
Polly: Yeah, I know the feeling… We have all been pushed to the limit, but there is something else bothering you, I can tell. = Please, Speedy, say something about me….. About US… =  
  
She was looking at him with a sort of nervousness and eagerness, her hands shifted behind her back.  
  
Speedy: *He looked back up at her, eye to eye.* To tell you the truth… There was something I did want to talk about with you. And with you alone. I have been thinking about this for awhile, but now, I think it is time that I told you everything I've wanted to tell you. *He took a deep breath* … Being so close to death was one of scariest and anguishing things I have EVER been through. *he looked back down and closed his eyes.* While up there with the comet, my mind was racing from one thought to the next… *Speedy took a step closer toward Polly and opened his eyes, looking right at her.* But in the end, all my thoughts came back to you…  
  
Polly: =… This is it. He's pouring his heart out , he seems so tense, but this is everything I've wanted to hear… =  
  
She was looking into his eyes, waiting…  
  
Speedy: …And after realizing this, I knew I had to confront you about my feelings, but I … I was too scared, because I didn't know what you were going to say. *He was shaking now.* So, I just bottled it up inside me, waiting for the right time to talk to you. =… Do or Die, Cerviche… = I want you to know how I feel… I … I have fallen in love with you, Ms. Esther…  
  
But by this time, Polly had already fell into Speedy's arms, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
Polly: *Tears in her eyes.* Speedy… You have no idea how long I have waited to hear those words… *She let it all out on his shoulder.*   
  
It was a momentous moment for both of them, the realization of great feelings.   
  
Speedy just continued to hold on, he realized that this was a tough, yet relieving, situation for both of them. But, strangely, he felt a great weight lift off his chest. It was finally out in the open, both of them realizing their true feelings for each other. After a few more seconds of Polly's grip on Speedy, she looked back at him with misty eyes, she was smiling weakly, and so was Speedy.  
  
Polly: *Starts to blush.* Oh, thank you, Speedy, this means so much to me.  
  
Speedy: Me too, Polly, me too…  
  
…. …. ….  
  
From that point on, Speedy and Polly bound together in both life and love. The toughest part was done, their feelings were finally out in the open. However, something was about to try change this couple, it would be the ultimate test of their new-found love.  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Polly and Speedy went back the main parlour together, their eyes still a little red from what just happened, all in the space of only a few long minutes. Guido was up and about, mostly straitening things up around the parlour.  
  
Speedy: Hello, Guido, nice to see you up finally!  
  
Polly: Yeah.  
  
Guido: I know, I know, we all slept in, but we all NEEDED it!  
  
Speedy: True enough! And the bonus is… You're actually doing something constructive!  
  
Guido: Yeah yeah! Whatever ya say! *he smiled but then stopped and looked at them again.* Hey, what were you guys doing in the training room? *He was wearing a slight smirk, he stood there, staring at them.*  
  
Polly: *She started to shift uncomfortably in her place.* Uh.. We were… just doing.. uh…  
  
Speedy: We were just trying to remember how to do a particular move that learned a long time ago, that's all. Right, Polly? *He looked her and winked subtlety.*  
  
Guido: Sure guys, whatever ya say! *He shook his head, smiling to himself.* Hey, maybe we should get some work done, like getting ready for tomorrow?  
  
Speedy: Gotcha! *Guido turned back to what he was doing in the parlour.*  
  
Speedy and Polly began walking to the stairs together. They stopped at the bottom, Polly turned and faced Speedy  
  
Polly: *She grabbed Speedy's hand and leant in and whispered to him.* Thank you…  
  
Speedy: *Whispers back* No problem, I don't want anybody to know about us yet, we'll tell em later…  
  
Polly: Ok… *She was still blushing slightly, as she let go of Speed's hand.*  
  
Polly: I'll go upstairs and wake up Francine. She'll want to.. to supervise us. *Polly exits upstairs.*  
  
Guido: HEY! Speedy! Ya there?  
  
Speedy: *Comes back to the main Parlour area.* Yeah, what's up…?  
  
Guido: I'll finish the housework around here, what are you gonna do? Wait, we need some more supplies for the onslaught we're gonna face tomorrow! Could ya go get some supplies?  
  
Speedy: Of course! *He snapped his fingers, grabbed his travel pack and rocketed towards the door once again.*  
  
Guido: *Yelling after him.* SEE YA IN AWHILE! DON'T TRIP!  
  
Speedy: YOU WISH! You'll see, when I get back I'm gonna…. *His voice faded as he glided into the distance.*  
  
Polly was upstairs, but instead of going right to Francine's room, she went into her own room first. She reached under her bed and pulled out a small package. She sat on the bed, looking at it, pondering over it. After a few seconds, she stood up and headed out her door, package in hand. She carefully crept into Speedy's room next and placed the tied up package on his pillow. After this was accomplished, she woke up Francine, who couldn't believe it was already so late in the day…  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Speedy was taking his time to walk downtown, the past few hours have almost been life altering. He felt great! He still couldn't believe that both himself and Polly really did have the same feelings for each other. On his way to the produce market, he checked out a jewellery store, and to his surprise, he saw on display, a perfect (I was tempted to write "purrfect" but thought against it! :p ) engagement ring. Speedy stopped dead in his tracks, it was fate, it had to be, the ring was just sitting there, as if to say, "Yes, I am the perfect ring, please buy me!" Speedy had plenty of money from the great business over the last few weeks, so he went and bought the ring. All in cash, too.  
  
Speedy: Hmm… = This will look great on Polly! I can't wait to give this too her and ask her the big question! But, when is the right time to do it? =  
  
After picking the rest of supplies for the parlour, he back headed home. The sunny sky made Speedy feel better, not as overly tired... (Mmm… Solar Energy!) However, during the short walk home, Speedy experienced a strange, cold, tingling sensation right through his whole body. There was no wind, the sun was still high, but it just hit him, right out of nothing. He stopped where he was to look around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was nobody around, but this feeling was really out of the ordinary. Suddenly, it happened again… But this time it was a large rush of sickly cold air. The source was not apparent. It penetrated deep with in Speedy's being… Almost to his soul…  
  
Speedy: =What the hell? That was strange…=  
  
He staggered backwards for a second, he held his head with his free hand, he didn't feel right at all. As fast as it started, it stopped, the cold was gone…  
  
Speedy: = Maybe it was just fatigue or something…Guess I'd better start going to bed earlier. =  
  
Speedy quickly discarded any notion of anything bad happening. He wanted to get home and hide his ring for safe keeping. He was a block away from the parlour when all of a sudden, the cold came back. It pierced right through his body, worse than last time, A LOT worse. It was so bad that it sucked all the air out of his body. It struck right to the bone.. The cold showed no mercy. It was not a wind, just an invisible barrier, encircling his whole body, causing him pain…  
  
Speedy felt like screaming, he WANTED to scream, but no sound came out. It was so bad that he collapsed to the ground shaking violently. All his supplies crumbled to the ground as well. Little to Speedy's knowledge, Talgen was following Speedy the whole time. Talgen had the awesome power of sheer cold on his side. He could chill a small area just by his very presence, or, he could freeze a persons heart if he had the chance. But, if Talgen tried too long or too hard, his power would overload. In this case, Talgen had overloaded himself, this caused the cold that hit Speedy head on. Talgen tried to recover, but…  
  
Talgen: = Shit! I hate it when that happens. =  
  
Speedy had bore the whole brunt of Talgen's surge, but luckily, Talgen fled the scene. The further away he travelled, the less the cold took its affect on Speedy. Speedy slowly got to his feet, shook his head, and picked up his parcels, the ring case, then continued back to the parlour at a much slower pace. After a few paces, something didn't feel right to him, his head was swimming and flowing strangely…  
  
Speedy: = What the hell was that all about? It was so cold!…Brr. I feel like a day old anchovy that slipped under the fridge! =  
  
He still felt strange, like numb and stiff. He walked towards the Emporium but stopped for a second. He looked around one more time, then approached the front entrance. He got up the stairs and opened the main door. Guido was still cleaning, he saw Speedy and called out to him, when…  
  
Guido: Yo Speedy, you got everyth…?  
  
But before Guido could finish the sentence, Speedy just collapsed again, right onto the floor. His travel pack falling to the ground too, causing the supplies to scatter. The ring was deep in his pocket…   
  
Guido: [shocked] Holy Shi..! Polly! Francine! We, uh, have a problem here! *The two come rushing into the room and notice Speedy lying on the ground. Guido had already knelt beside him.*  
  
Polly: Speedy?! *Polly runs over to him, Francine at her side.* Speedy!? Wake up! … Guido, what happened?  
  
Guido: I don't know, he walked in then he passed right out!  
  
Speedy's helmet crystal was flashing from white to blue. He was completely out of it. Francine picked up the dropped supplies and hurriedly out them in the kitchen while Polly and Guido were just about to take Speedy up to his room, when…  
  
Polly: Ok, lets help him then! = Oh no! I don't want any one to see my gift for Speedy! Maybe I can sneak it into my pocket when we get up there. =  
  
The two carry him up to his room and place him his bed, Francine went back downstairs to make some hot tea.  
  
Speedy was shaking violently in his bed. Polly was at his side, Guido was standing by the door.  
  
Guido: = What on earth could have caused this? Speedy always had tons of endurance…=  
  
Francine whipped up the drink, then she returned upstairs to give it to Speedy. By now, Speedy's energy level was very low. The white light was all that was present on his helmet crystal.  
  
Polly: Quick! Give him the drink. *Guido took it from Francine and slowly poured the liquid down Speedy's throat*   
  
Speedy's shaking becomes a little less severe after the drink was finished.  
  
Polly: Poor guy, he's worked to the point of passing out, he can't function tomorrow, Guido! What are we gonna do? He is the main delivery man! You and GB can't do it all by yourselves!  
  
Guido: Hey! I have worked just as hard as Speedy! But you don't see me passing out at ever corner! Man, you'd think GoodBird and I were useless without Speedy, thanks a lot!  
  
Polly: *SMACK! She belted him good.* Knock it off! Something else must have happened to Speedy!  
  
Francine: STOP IT! We can't operate with a member down. Our profits would suffer! We may have to close the shop tomorrow.  
  
Polly: I'll watch over him, you guys go relax then.  
  
Francine: Ok, I'll make the sign to post outside the parlour for tomorrow. We need a short… uh, vacation!  
  
Guido: And I'll .. Uh .. Go get better acquainted with the TV, that sounds like a good idea.  
  
Francine: Oh No you don't! You have some cleaning to do first! Then, you can relax… Polly, you keep an eye over Speedy for a while.  
  
Guido: Grr.. Fine, I'll do the housework that SPEEDY was supposed to do…  
  
Francine: He seems a bit down at the moment! Now, get moving! *She pointed out the door.*  
  
Polly: Ok, I will… *Guido exited Speedy's room and went downstairs and continued to straighten things out.*  
  
Francine went back to her room and shut the door. A few seconds later, some light, nice music could be heard from her room. Polly was just sitting in a chair next to Speedy's bed. She was watching him intently. After about a minute of silence, he started to shift slightly. Polly jumped up and went right to his side. Speedy slowly opened his eyes…  
  
Speedy: Uhhg… My head … *looks up at Polly* Huh? Polly? What happened, how long… have I been here? What the …. hell .. *cough* is going on?  
  
Polly: You came back here from your errands, then just passed out in the main lobby! Then we brought you up here, are you ok? How do you feel?  
  
Speedy: *still shaking* Like I said, I don't feel so hot. The last thing… I remember *cough* is feeling something very cold… I mean REALLY… cold, right through my whole… body. But, the sun was up… and … *Speedy sat up slowly, wincing slightly.*  
  
But he was shaking again, the convulsions shook him noticeably. Polly leaned in and put her arms around him, she was now sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
Polly: What's wrong now?  
  
Speedy: Nothing…. Just .. C-c-c-old…  
  
Polly: *She pulled him closer.* Don't worry, I'll warm you up… = God, he is shaking so much. He doesn't know what happened though… Was it the same cold feeling I felt earlier… I wonder? = … Speedy?  
  
Speedy: W-w-what? *he answered with his eyes closed.*  
  
Polly: Do you remember anything funny happening BEFORE you passed out?  
  
Speedy: Well *he opened his eyes* … I remember a gust of cold wind, right in the hot sun *shake. cough.* of the afternoon… Then, the really bad cold sensation hit me, after that, I know I came back here, but then everything since then has been a blur.  
  
Polly: The same thing happened to me too, earlier today, just before I met you in the training facility. I didn't think much of it then, just a strange occurrence. But now, maybe there is something more to it then we think.  
  
Speedy was starting to shake less and less, the longer he was in Polly's arms. His helmet crystal had slowly returned to blue.  
  
Speedy: = This feels so good… I guess Polly really cares.. I'm so glad we talked together. = Hey, Polly?  
  
Polly: [In a slight dreamy tone and with her eyes closed] Mm. Yes, Speedy?  
  
Speedy: Thanks for being so understanding… About everything… It means a lot to me.  
  
Polly: It means a lot to me too, Speedy. *He closed his eyes and started to hug her tightly back.*  
  
Speedy: Thank you, I feel much better now…   
  
With these words, he slowly kissed her. She closed her eyes and took in all the emotion that was in the room.  
  
Polly : = Mmm. This is it. All these years, all the feelings, everything… =   
  
The emotion was high in just the space of a few seconds kiss. To them, a few seconds felt a like a few minutes. After they both opened their eyes, a great sense of calm had filled the room, no more worry or pressure.  
  
Polly: [Purring softly and blushing slightly] Now how do you feel, Speedy?  
  
Speedy: *With a slight boyish grin.* 200% better… Thank you Ms. Esther. *He reached out and held her hand.* But, as soon as that happened, there came a knock at the door.  
  
Guido: Polly? Are you still in there?  
  
Polly jumped up out of surprise. She let go of Speedy's hand and stood up just as Guido opened the door and looked in.  
  
Polly: Yeah, I'm still here. Speedy seems to be doing much better now.  
  
Speedy: Hey, big guy, *looks at Guido* thanks for all your help, *looks at Polly* both of you.   
  
Guido: Yeah, meanwhile, I'm stuck doing YOUR chores! You really owe me for this!   
  
Speedy: Alright! Fine! Just get outta here! I'll make it up to ya later!  
  
Guido: Suuuuure… *He gave a sarcastic eye roll as he exited Speedy's room.*  
  
Polly remained in Speedy's room. Speedy looked to her and was just about to say something when a bigger thought crossed his mind..  
  
Speedy: Ahh! What time is it!? What about work!? How long was I under!? *Speedy was about to get out of bed when Polly came over and eased him back down.  
  
Polly: Listen, we are closing the shop for tomorrow, maybe even the next day, we all thought you could use a few days to recuperate, ok?  
  
Speedy: *Starts to relax again.* Oh.. You do NOT know how long I have been waiting to hear those words! = I just need sleep, but I also need to get my plan ready for what to do about you, Ms. Esther! =  
  
Polly: Just relax, you'll be fine in a few days. *She got up and walked towards the door, turned and winked at Speedy, then left.*  
  
All Speedy did was smile to himself and drift into one of the best sleeps he had ever had in a long time…  
  
…. …. ….  
  
(Yeah Yeah, I know I know… Don't runaway now, all the fighting is coming up! Ah… time for the good stuff!)  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Speedy made a quick recovery and was back on the job. The Emporium was reopened only after two days of closure. All seemed well again.  
  
(Ha! How many times have we heard that and it isn't the truth in the least!)  
  
Meanwhile, Talgen was preparing himself for his task at hand. For the two days and nights he stayed motionless under the overpass of a bridge, in complete concentration. The day was at hand… Dusk fell, the sun fell with practiced bravado, a foreshadow to the things to come. Peoples lives were going to be changed…  
  
All the Cats were just settling down after a medium busy day at work. Everyone seemed fine, no problems have become apparent since Speedy's mysterious downfall. The Emporium closed, everyone just wanted to relax, kick back, do the usual thing at days end. They were all still very tired, Polly decided to turn in first.  
  
Polly: Well, goodnight guys, think I'll turn in. *She exits up too her room.*  
  
Guido: Sounds good, I think I'll be going to bed after this interesting documentary, "How to build your own ladder."  
  
Speedy: Man, Guido *yawn* you have no life! What would you need a ladder for?  
  
Guido: A guy could find many useful reasons with a ladder! Sometimes you have to get, uh, high places!  
  
Francine: Yeah, like trying to get into women's rooms, right Guido? *She said this with a sly smile.*  
  
Guido: That's not that point at all!  
  
Speedy: Whatever you guys say! I'm goin' to bed too, I'm getting sick of all these late nights, G'Night everyone.  
  
Guido + Francine: Good night, Speedy. *Speedy trudged up the stairs slowly, yawing still.*  
  
After Guido finished watching his strange documentary, he packed it in and went to bed, Francine did the same thing, the Emporium was finally silent…  
  
2:05 am…  
  
A lone figure walked silently around the upstairs. Not a single noise was heard. It open the door to Speedy's room and crept in. Appearing at the side of his bed, the figure reached out and shook his shoulder.  
  
Speedy: … Unn.. Wha… ? *he slowly opened his eyes*  
  
Slowly, as his eyes adjusted to the light, he could see the figure of Polly standing there.  
  
Speedy: Polly… ? Is that you?  
  
Polly: Yeah, I meant for you to have this but I never had a chance at giving it to you until now. *She handed him the little package.*  
  
Speedy: Wow… *He looked up at her in the dark.* Thank you.  
  
Polly: (Whispering) I hope you enjoy it. It's just a little gift I have been wanting to give you for a while.  
  
Speedy: (Whispering) I will enjoy it, thank you once again! *Polly exited, smiling to herself, and went back into her room.*  
  
Speedy heard her door shut and he turned on his light and examined the package. Slowly and quietly he opened the present. It was a little white box. Speedy opened it up slowly and looked. Inside, a polished, steel throwing star was sitting on some blue cloth. Embedded in the middle of the throwing star was "P. + S." insignia. The star shone dimly in Speedy's light, the razor sharp edges were giving off there own little point lights. He smiled to himself, he thought it was absolutely perfect. He gently placed the star in it's box and put the container on his table. Speedy then switched off the light and laid back in bed.  
  
Speedy: =Oh wow. Now I know I have to go through with my plan, I'll do it tomorrow, I must.=  
  
After a few tense minutes of thought, he slid back into a dreamless sleep…  
  
5:47 am…  
  
A lone figure walked silently around the upstairs of the Emporium. This figure was a little bigger than Speedy, donned all in black, even over his face. It made it's way to Speedy's room. It opened the door to Speedy's room and crept inside. Standing in the doorway, the figure gazed at Speedy. The figure knocked on the wall just softly enough for Speedy to be awaken, but no one else…  
  
Speedy: … Unn.. Wha… ? *he slowly opened his eyes.*  
  
Slowly, as his eyes adjusted to the very dim light from the hallway light, he could see the figure of someone there, but he couldn't tell in the fluid darkness of his room. A glistening, metallic streak flew from the figures and landed right by Speedy's head. It got lodged the bed's backing, causing wood splinters to fly all over him.  
  
Speedy: *Immediately aware of the action.* =What in the name of…= WHA….??!!  
  
But before he could even finish thinking his thought, the figure leaped at him, another metallic object in his hand, bigger and brighter, obviously it was sword. Speedy was dressed only in a shirt and boxers, not much for battle armour, but he had little options. The figure came flying down, nearly slicing the bed into two pieces! Speedy barely managed to evade the attack. Landing on the floor beside his bed, he rolled backwards onto his feet, away from the figure. It jumped at him again, this time it's sword in front, a quick stab move. Speedy dove just underneath the flying intruder and kicked him upwards towards the wall. The figure flipped and pushed itself off of the wall, all in complete silence, and landed facing Speedy. Speedy had no weapons, he knew his chances were pretty slim, until he noticed the box on his bedside table, the one lone throwing star. His only chance. The two stared at each other. Speedy was breathing hard, his adrenaline was pumping frantically, the figure, however, was not moving at all.  
  
In a flash, Speedy dove towards the table, the figure slashed at the same moment. Speedy ducked just in time of having his head sliced off. He grabbed the box and flipped towards his bedroom door. The figure jumped again with lightning reflexes and tackled Speedy right into the hallway. Before they could hit the ground, the figure threw Speedy down towards the main stairs that led to the parlour, once again, all in silence. Speedy was squeezing the throwing star tightly. Small cuts from the star's razor sharp points began to form on his hand. Nobody in their bedrooms stirred, even though a serious battle raged silently just outside their doors…  
  
Speedy: *Breathing heavily* =I should yell out to the others…= … POL…..!  
  
Speedy was cut off as the figure literally flew with blazing speed towards him, thus breaking his attempt to shout for help.. Speedy backed flipped and landed at the top of the stairs. The figure followed, slashing with his sword. Speedy evaded the best he could, but was forced to jump down all the flights of stairs onto the hard ground below. He didn't land properly, he landed rather hard, the blow knocking the wind out of him. He looked up and saw the shape falling right towards him, the cold, metallic sword aimed right at his chest, glistening in the pale moonlight in the parlour. Speedy waited, still out of air, until the last second, when the sword almost found it's mark. Speedy skidded just out of the way of the fatal attack. Talgen's sword, however, was instead, deeply impacted in the marble floor. Speedy jumped to his feet, pushed Talgen away s hard as he could. Talgen reared back, then dove for the imbedded sword. Speedy realized what was happening, he jumped and side kicked the sword as hard and as fast as he could in his condition. The sword broke in half with the force of Speedy's kick. Talgen jumped backwards, realizing he lost his sword, and assumed a low fighting stance, fists clenched.  
  
Speedy: *Still breathing hard.* = I have to call out to everyone, somehow…=  
  
Speedy would like to try, but between falling down and landing and fighting, he was struggling to breath straight, let alone yell out to anybody.  
  
However, Speedy realized a numbing sensation in his hand. This broke his train of thought and looked down at his hand. The throwing star had cut into his hand, blood was starting to run from the impalements. Speedy could hear his heart thumping in his ears. While momentarily distracted, Talgen took this time lunge straight at Speedy and thrust kick him right in the chest. The star went flying from his hand and stuck itself in the ground by some tables. Speedy flew across the room and smashed into a back wall.   
  
Speedy: AHH!! *he crashed and slid down the wall.*  
  
The noise was now loud enough to slowly stir Polly and Guido. The two of them stirred slightly in their rooms, but still did not wake up entirely.  
  
Back downstairs, things were getting worse. Speedy was about half way stood up when Talgen walked up to him and grabbed Speedy by the neck and lifted him up against the wall.  
  
Talgen: … *He reared back his fist and smashed Speedy in the side of the head, sending him sprawling.*  
  
Speedy crashed again through some chairs and landed under a table, groaning. Talgen quickly jumped over and silently moved the table away. By this time, with loud noises coming from the parlour, Polly had awoke. She got up and put on her robe and went to her room door and listened. Guido, in his room did the same thing. After a few seconds, the two exited their rooms at the same time and listened down the hallway. What they heard was silence, they just looked at each other and exchanged tired, questioning glances.  
  
Speedy, still on the ground, looked upwards, and in front of him was the throwing star, 2 feet from his face. He slowly reached out for it. The black figure raised his leg and stomped on Speedy's back. Speedy grunted, but kept reaching as Talgen started to grind his heel into his back. Talgen pulled out a small dagger from a hidden location and knelt down over Speedy's trembling form. Speedy managed to reach out and rip the throwing star out of the ground just in time. It cut his hand again, but he didn't care, this was now life or death.…  
  
Speedy: YAA!!! *He screamed and thrust himself up from sheer agony and adrenaline rushing through his body. *  
  
He shifted and elbowed Talgen's leg off of himself and with one quick move, stabbed the star right into Talgen's leg. Talgen brought the dagger straight down at Speedy's heart. Speedy caught it with his good hand and tried to resist with all his might. The star was still lodged in Talgen's leg, but he continued to put pressure on Speedy's body. In one last desperation, Speedy let go of the star and grabbed the knife with both hands and managed to redirect the course of the falling dagger. Talgen fell of balance for just a spilt second, allowing Speedy to knock the knife out of his hand. Talgen was about to jump back, when Speedy reached out again and ripped the star right out of his leg.  
  
Speedy: *Grunting, tears flowing down his face, and a look of pure desperation.* This… belongs to… ME!! AHHH!! Speedy whipped his hand back and sliced the back of Talgen's already bloody leg.  
  
Talgen: … *He jumped backward, not making any sound, but when he landed, he limped backwards.*  
  
More blood began to seep out of the wound. A long gash ran down the back of his leg. Speedy's hand was now mangled up very badly.  
  
Just as this happened, Polly and Guido appeared at the top of the stairs. What they saw was Speedy trying to get up, and a figure limping backwards away from them. Speedy had a small pool of blood around him, his cuts were highly noticeable, even in the darkness.  
  
Polly: What is tha… (she notices Speedy on the ground.) … SPEEDY!  
  
Guido: Wait! Polly, NO! Who the hell is that? *He holds her back form running downstairs, he then points towards Talgen.*  
  
Talgen looked up at them. His cold eyes burning into them.  
  
Talgen: = No. I can't take them all on, not right now, an unwise venture… =  
  
Talgen continued to back up, away from Speedy, who had managed to prop himself up against a turned over table. With one quick move, Talgen suddenly grabbed his broken sword pieces and bolted out of the door, into the waning night sky. Speedy just slouched there, staring at Polly and Guido… A few seconds later, Speedy's eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious, his last sight was of Polly running to his side, but that is it. They had met the enemy, and he was deadlier than anything they have ever encountered…  
  
Polly was already at Speedy's side, but had already went under…  
  
Polly: Speedy? Are you alright?? *She notices all the blood and his torn up hand. Then she sees the bloody throwing star.* Oh Speedy, *She picked up his limp form and hugged him.* I never thought you would actually use that…  
  
She told Guido to get some cloths from the kitchen, she would try to clean up his wounds form here. Guido rushed into the kitchen and got the supplies. Polly gingerly removed the throwing star from Speedy's hand and looked at it. Blood stains, both the colour of Speedy's and Talgen's could be recognizable, Talgen had a type of darker blood than Speedy's red blood. She hid it in her robe, so Guido wouldn't see it. It was her private present to Speedy.  
  
Guido: *Came back in and helped Polly move Speedy.* Man, have you seen anything like this before? This is crazy!  
  
The two moved a weary Speedy to the sofa and laid him down. Eventually. Speedy slowly regained consciousness. Polly saw him and asked.  
  
Polly: Speedy?! You're alright What happened? Who was that guy?  
  
Speedy: (weakly) I have no clue, but I never want to see him again… Man, this is the second worst I have ever felt.  
  
Polly: Guido, watch over him for a second.   
  
Polly went back into the kitchen and prepared a strong tea. She came back in and dressed his wounds the best she could with the supplies Guido had brought in. Polly helped Speedy drink his tea and examine the extent of his injuries. After a few minutes, they asked him what had happened. Speedy just explained how the guy all of a sudden appeared in his room and had almost killed him. Just as Speedy finished his story, Francine came downstairs…  
  
Francine: WHAT HAPPENED HERE! *She scoured all the broken chairs and turned tables, not to mention the big dents in the wall. Then she saw a mangled Speedy and also came to his side, worried.*  
  
Francine had managed to sleep through the whole ordeal. Guido and Polly explained what happened to Speedy and this stranger who attacked him… After hearing this, Francine calmed down. She checked her watch… 6:24 am… Opening time in 1 hour…  
  
Once again, Polly and Guido assisted Speedy out of the lounge and into the main parlour. He was pretty banged up. I guess Speedy wasn't having a good week…  
  
Speedy: (Weakly still) He was very fast and he moved in complete silence, no movement sounds whatsoever. It was really freaky. He dressed all in black, and was about my size…  
  
His left hand was bandaged tightly, but some red spots seeped through in different places.  
  
Speedy: I'll be fine guys, just me a few hours… = Next time will be different, mark my words… =  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Talgen was in his usual place, cleaning out his own little flesh wound. Using his supply kit he always carried with him, he burned the wound shut, without even blinking or wincing. His whole right calf was almost torn open, but he managed to fix it properly and efficiently.   
  
Talgen felt pain, but he could ignore it completely, unless it was life threatening. A little cut on his leg, however, was nothing. In less than a day, there would be no limp on his part, and no trace that there was an injury to his leg. His sword was mended, forged back into it's original form, thanks to his technique. Talgen was ready to fight another day…  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Aside from his hand, Speedy had some bumps and bruises, but nothing serious. All four Cats decided to have extra security around the Emporium. This meant nightly patrols and scouting around the vicinity. They also agreed that no one was to go anywhere alone with this new threat in the city. Business was still open, but at a limited scale. The Cats also agreed to keep their weapons handy, either in their rooms or around the Emporium, just in case… Another attack could happen at any time.  
  
…. …. ….  
  
Even though Speedy was almost better, Polly always kept a close eye on him. The beatings that she dished out were becoming very few and far between, even for Guido. Soon, Francine and Guido were beginning to suspect something was up, because Polly was not her usual self. The two decided to confront her about it.  
  
Guido: What gives? You haven't raised your voice once all week! Or, have you beaten us with a frying pan! Is there something wrong with you?  
  
Francine: Yeah. I have never really seen you like this before. Tell us what is going on now!  
  
Polly: Hey, we have all been through a lot over the last few nights, especially Speedy! I think we need to take it easy, I don't want to cause any more injury then you guys can handle! *She held up the frying pan coyly, smiling.*  
  
Guido: All right, whatever you say… We know something is going on, and we'll going to find out…  
  
Polly: There is nothing to find out! Now, lets just drop the subject, we have work to do!  
  
The day continued, Speedy helped out as best as he could. His hand was healing nicely, but he had trouble gripping on tightly to anything with his left hand. They would be ready again if He ever attacked again, they don't even know his name yet. Security was stepped up, the three of them would rotate on a patrol schedule. No one liked the idea, but they eventually agreed to go through with it, for the good of the team.  
  
… … …Night Time… … …  
  
Polly agreed to start the shift. Her time was from 11:00 pm to 2:00am…  
  
All of their cat bells had been synchronized to each other one. So, if Polly set hers off, everyone else's would be set off too. It was the early warning system for the Cats. It may not have been the best, but it was the only thing they had.  
  
11:01 pm….  
  
Everyone went to bed, except Polly, she started her routine walk around the whole Emporium. She hoped that she didn't have to meet up with this guy, he really frightened her. She walked out the back door and into the small clearing behind the Pizza Cat. It was a warm night, stars shining above, sounds of insects, all the usual night sounds. She was out there for a few minutes, walking around with a flash light, just double checking every possible hiding spot. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She returned to the landing and sat down in the same chair she was in a few days ago when the cold wind first hit her. She tried to think, retraced her steps from a few days ago… Couldn't think of anything wrong, just the wind, nothing more.  
  
12:01 am…  
  
One hour later, Polly was in the main Emporium section, scouring the battle scene from last night. The wall was still dented, the floor still had the cracks in it. Some chairs were destroyed, as well as some tables, but those were things that could be replaced. She almost lost someone she loved last night, in only the space of about an hour. She swore to herself that she would get the son of a bitch who did this to Speedy. She felt it was her duty…   
  
Time drifted by slowly, minute by minute, second by second. The moon hung low in the sky, it shone through the parlour windows, casting wicked shadows. All the doors were shut and locked, same with all the windows. Polly felt safe, but somewhat unsure now. Sitting at a parlour table, she stopped breathing for a second and listened… Silence. She was starting not to trust the silence. Outside, the trees swayed slightly in a gentle, but cold breeze…  
  
1:48 am…  
  
Her shift almost done, Polly yawned and started to do her last sweep. She was glad that she got this out of the way first. She was dead tired, so there would be no problem for her sleeping soundly tonight. However, things were about to change for the worst…  
  
2:02 am…  
  
  
Polly was walking up the stairs to Guido's room, but just as she crested the top flight, a funny feeling crept over her. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hand was on her sword, which was still in the sheath. Her only armour was her chest plate and helmet, she wanted to be light on her feet, just in case. She didn't think she would need leg protection. She spun around quickly with the flashlight pointed downstairs. The room was dark except for her roving flashlight. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just silence, nothing more, no movement, no sounds, just nothing. Upstairs, she didn't feel any better, as she walked around checking everything. In the main hallway, however, she noticed a cold draft. She walked up to the window and looked around. There was a circular hole perfectly cut out of the glass, big enough for a person to crawl through. It wasn't there an hour ago when she was walking around, this was definitely not right. She cautiously approached the window, an expression of both concern and questioning on her face.  
  
She peered out of the hole, looking into the backyard of the Emporium. All was still and quite and unchanging, She would have to tell Guido about this, so he could keep an eye on the situation. All Polly could do was close the curtain and hopefully patch up the window tomorrow. A slight wind fluttered the curtain in front of her. Without warning, a dark shape appeared behind the curtain, it's form palpable clearly. Polly didn't even register what was happening when the form punched right through the curtain and caught her square in the head. Polly flew backwards and landed hard on the hallway floor. The drape fell slowly and silently to the ground, revealing the form of Talgen, now standing inside the window. Talgen immediately went over Polly and picked her up my her chest plate. She reached up and was about to ring her bell when Talgen ripped it right off of her neck. Still holding her with one hand, he crushed the bell in his other hand and dropped the pieces to the floor.  
  
Polly: *blood running from her mouth, she groaned…* You son of a bit…  
  
But, before she could finish her sentence, Talgen punched her in the stomach and threw her right out of the broken window. He threw her perfectly, she went right through the glass without hitting anything… except the hard, cold ground below…  
  
Polly: AAA…… !! *BANG! She landed back first onto the grass below, behind the Emporium.*  
  
She lay there for a few seconds, waiting the inevitable, but nothing happened. Talgen was nowhere to be seen. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up towards the window. Nothing. Polly slowly got to her feet, drew her sword out and continued to watch the window with extreme fierceness. She HATED being sneak attacked.  
  
Polly: = Unnn… This guy is gonna PAY… =  
  
Her sword shining dimly in the moonlight, she began to move towards the rear entrance of the Emporium. She jumped onto the steps and raced for the door. Just as she was about to unlock the door, Talgen fell from the ceiling overhang, right on top of her. He punched her back into the yard. Flipping in the air, Polly spun and faced her enemy. Before she landed on the ground, she managed to throw a Heart Shuriken at Talgen. Talgen saw the small, glimmering object flying towards him, he tried to jump out of the way. However, he wasn't fast enough, for the Heart Star caught him in the upper arm.  
  
Polly: Ha! Hope it hurt!  
  
Talgen: … *He reached up and ripped the star right out of his arm and threw it to the ground. He was completely silent throughout.*  
  
Polly: Hmph. *She seemed shaken by his response to a Shuriken to the arm…* Well, lets see if you can handle my sword!  
  
Polly drew her sword and raced towards him. Talgen just stood there at the ready, not moving, just waiting. The second before she slashed him, Talgen drew his own sword, thus blocking her strike. For a second, the two stared each other down, until Talgen made the first move. Sweeping to the side, he used the back edge of his sword to knock Polly's feet from under her. Falling to the ground, he was on her at once, his sword at her throat.  
  
Talgen: ……… *pushes the sword closer and closer…*  
  
Polly: = Urgh… Oh no! Now or Never! =  
  
She laid there for a second, waiting, Talgen's eyes glowing evilly. At the last possible second, She hit the sword away with her arm, but cutting herself at the same time, but she managed to get the sword away form her throat. Talgen dove backwards, Polly jumped up, her own sword in hand…  
  
Polly: *Winded slightly* That does it! You won't be leaving here alive! YAAA!  
  
Polly dove straight at Talgen again, he stood there and waited, once again his sword drawn. They collided heavily, Polly having the advantage because of her momentum. Both flew backwards, but Polly shifted her wait and pushed off Talgen in the air. She landed softly on her feet, while he landed hard on the ground. Talgen laid there for a second, Polly watched him closely.  
  
Polly: Ha! You ready to give up? Or do I have to REALLY try?  
  
Talgen stood up and looked at her, and he put his sword away. Polly just watched, she was ready. Talgen brought his hands up and cracked his knuckles. Immediately, his fists started to glow blue. The strange aura circled down his arms. The eerie blue light that was given off illuminated Talgen's form, he looked very threatening. Polly stepped backwards, not knowing what was happening. Talgen smashed his hands together, a beam of blue light shot from his hands straight at Polly. Holding up her sword, she tried her best to block it. As soon as the beam hit her sword, it separated into many shards of light, going in every direction. Polly just stood there, holding on as best she could. Talgen threw his arms back then thrust them forward, an even bigger blue beam following. This time Polly didn't hesitate to move. Jumping as hard as she could, the blue blast just missed her. She landed softly and raised her sword towards Talgen. The blue aura faded around his arms, he was now still. Polly took no time, she raced up to him, punched him, then did a slash with her sword. Talgen took the hits and jumped back. He seemed slowed down. Polly jumped again, this time sideways, throwing heart shuriken at his direction. Two got him, one on the shoulder, the other in his leg. He merely stood there and stared straight ahead as Polly landed. She rushed at him again, but this time, in a flash, Talgen, had jumped towards her. The two collided in midair, but they still landed on their feet. Talgen immediately grabbed Polly's sword hand. This all happened within a few short seconds.  
  
Polly: !? *tired to break free from the grab, but…*  
  
Talgen twisted himself around, causing her arm to twist and lock, which in turn, made drop her sword. After twisting her arm, he let go and spin-kicked her away. Polly flew back and landed hard on the ground. Talgen ran up and picked her up, threw her upwards in the air, he jumped as well, and drop kicked her back down! He stepped back, and, as an afterthought, ripped out the two shuriken out of his leg and shoulder. He threw the two stars away, and was about to stab Polly, when she kicked his legs, causing him to fall back. Using this momentary lapse, Polly rolled back and jumped to her feet. She was without her sword, and very few Heart Shuriken left. She clenched her fists, claws already extended and waited in a defensive stance. She was still bleeding slightly and was sore, but she could survive.  
  
Polly: = I have to get everyone up, this could get serious. =  
  
Polly turned and started racing for the Emporium's back door. However, Talgen was up in a flash, racing right behind her at a shocking rate. Moving with liquid speed, Talgen caught Polly and threw her backwards. She landed on her back, causing the wind to be knocked out of her. Talgen dove straight for her, sword pushed out in front of him. As if in slow motion, Talgen fell on top of Polly, his sword stabbing right into the crystal in her chest armour, deeply. Blood started to rush form the stab, they were almost face to face, Talgen had no expression on his, just an icy stare. Struggling to move, Polly looked up at her attacker, tears of pure frustration and pain in her eyes. Blood was now heavily coming from Polly's wound, the sword still lodged in her crystal. Talgen then stood over her and just stared, almost mockingly. He stepped back, to see what she could do now. Very slowly, Polly got to her knees. She was breathing very hard, and clutching Talgen's sword. Slowly, she started to pull it out…  
  
Polly: ………. AAAAHHHHHH!! *Her eyes were shut, she screaming towards the sky as she the sword slid out.*  
  
The scream echoed through the night…  
  
After the sword was finally free, it fell from Polly's shaking hand onto the ground. Talgen simply watched, almost surprised at what he was seeing, it was a near fatal attack. Polly fell forward, one hand on the ground, her other over the newly formed abrasion. She looked up at him, teeth gritted together, she was having a hard time breathing. Talgen stared back, he was simply amazed, although he never showed any emotion, he felt scared now… A few seconds later, Polly's eyes closed, she let out a weak gasp, and fell on the ground.  
  
Unbeknownst to Talgen, Polly's scream had awoken all the other Cats in the Emporium. Guido was the first out of his room, sword in hand. Speedy rushed out a few seconds later, his weapon also drawn, but he was using his opposite hand, due to his injury… Both had their armour on already. Francine opened the door of her room and looked out.  
  
Francine: …..Huh? …. What's goin' on, Spe….  
  
Speedy: Wait. *he held his hand up to silence her.* Listen.  
  
Immediately, both Speedy and Guido noticed the fallen curtain and broken glass.  
  
Speedy and Guido: Oh no….. POLLY!  
  
They rushed over to the window and looked into the backyard. Polly was collapsed on the ground, Talgen was just picking up his sword and wiping it clean. Speedy and Guido just watched, in disbelief. Talgen stood there, looking at his sword, when he turned around very quickly, looking right at the two of them. With one quick hand movement, the wall and window where Speedy and Guido were standing by was filled with Shuriken, Talgen had thrown a whole bunch at them! The window smashed completely, the wall was now cracked. This snapped Speedy and Guido out of their trance.  
  
Francine: Hey.. What's going on? *Sees the glass and the interior wall* OH MY G …..  
  
Guido: *turns and yells at Francine.* GET BACK IN YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE! THIS IS NOT GOOD!  
  
Francine did as she was told, no questions asked. Guido and Speedy then jumped out of the window and landed facing Talgen.   
  
Francine: = No way I'm stayin' around here! =  
  
After they two jumped, Francine left her room and exited the Emporium, she didn't want to wait around and see what happened, win or lose. She took off into the night… They may need some help…  
  
Speedy: *Whispering* Guido, we have to get Polly out of here, we have to distract him. He's gonna pay for what he has done…  
  
Guido: *Whispering* You got it, good luck, I'll distract him best I can…  
  
Speedy: *Yelling at Talgen.* You think you can come back here and cause more trouble?! I'll show you what happens when you hurt my friends! *He whipped his sword out in front of him, ready.* ESPECAILLY TO THE ONES THAT I LOVE! *Tears were welling in his eyes as he gazed at Polly's lifeless form.*  
  
With a terrific scream and swords drawn, both Speedy and Guido charged Talgen. Speedy looked very fierce, eyes narrowed, the two separated and tried to pincer attack Talgen. Speedy went right, Guido, left. Talgen jumped in the air, the two followed right after him. Speedy and Guido slashed at the same time, but Talgen blocked Speedy with his own sword, and Guido's strike with a small dagger. Talgen spun around in the air, extending his arms as he spun. This action cut Speedy and Guido as they fell back to the ground. Nothing serious, but it showed that the two would have to be more careful.  
  
Speedy: *Checks the cut Talgen inflicted* You'll need more than that to beat me! You'll pay with your life!  
  
Guido sheathed his sword and pulled out his Sun-Spot.  
  
Guido: Eat Fire, you bastard! *The Sun-Spot turned a dark red, fire erupted form the surface, heading right towards Talgen.  
  
Talgen stood there and absorbed the Fire as it hit him… Guido kept trying, harder and harder, the strain was visible on his face. Talgen started to step backwards, the temperature was getting really hot, but he still continued to take the fire blast. After a few more seconds, Talgen jumped laterally, away from the heat. Strangely enough, Talgen didn't catch on fire, not even any real burn marks either formed on his figure. But, he was driven back…  
  
Guido: … *Yelling* Ha! Couldn't take the heat, huh?  
  
Talgen: …. We'll see…. *Sheathed his sword.*  
  
His voice was icy and quite, it was the first time he spoke. His hands started to glow a dark blue, the aura getting larger and colder…  
  
Talgen: …My turn…  
  
With these words, Talgen jumped back and knelt down to the ground. The blue was becoming bright and threatening… The two braced for the onslaught, unfortunately for Polly, she was close by Talgen, not a real good spot to be in… Talgen stood up, pointed at the two and in an instant, from his finger, a great beam of blue shot forward. Speedy and Guido were consumed within the blast. After the attack, Talgen fell to one knee, obviously tired from using the attack.  
  
Speedy and Guido were thrown backwards, they felt frozen, every part of them numb…  
  
Speedy: ….. Urgh.. That's the same cold I felt a few days ago… the one that made me collapse…  
  
Guido: … I see… what you mean….  
  
The two slowly got to their feet… By now, Speedy was very angry, and he knew Polly didn't have much time left, every wasted a second meant Polly was fading away. The two charged Talgen again, this time with fierce fury, weapons drawn, determined expressions on their faces…  
  
Speedy: DIE! YOU BASTARD!  
  
As he yelled these words, he slashed mightily, as did Guido. Talgen couldn't move out of the way in time. He took both hits hard and was blown backwards.  
  
Speedy: *shaking and trembling form the ice attack* C'mon we can still take this guy! *Speedy looked more mad then ever…*  
  
Guido: ….. We have no choice…. Lets hit him with our strongest…  
  
Speedy: …You got it….  
  
Talgen slowly got to his feet, then fell to his knee again, bleeding and cut seriously now. Speedy and Guido were facing the Emporium's, the whole structure was dark and silent, all that could be heard was the breathing of the three weary warriors.  
  
Speedy: This is the end! You're no match for us! *Immediately, Speedy goes into his Cat's eye Slash Sequence.* NOW YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!  
  
At the same time, Guido goes into his sequence, the Flame Sword. Both combine their attacks and are about to let loose a gigantic blast right towards Talgen…  
  
However, just as Speedy was about to release his Slash, Talgen threw a shuriken, hitting Speedy directly on his right arm. This caused Speedy to lose his concentration for a second and when he released the Slash, it was off target. Guido's move hit Talgen dead on, but Speedy's attack went high.  
  
Speedy: AAHH! *rips out the star and throws it away, then looks at what has happened.*  
  
The Gun Cannon on top the Emporium began to sway and groan. Talgen was on his back, knocked down form Guido's attack. The Gun continued to sway, getting more unstable with every second.  
  
Guido: You alright, Speedy? …. WHAT THE??!! *looks up to Talgen's location…*  
  
They look up and see Talgen slowly get to his feet. His chest was heaving, the two cats could hear his raspy breath…  
  
Guido: THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Nothing could survive our Double Attack!  
  
Talgen stood there and started at them, his aura around his hands started to turn blood red this time… He seemed very powerful in this state… However, before Talgen could charge his energy, a great noise was heard from above… The results of where Speedy's Slash had gone was about to be revealed…  
  
All three looked up at the Emporium. With a great crash, the gun Cannon on top of the Emporium fell right off. The whole structure shifted and turned around while part of it crashed through the roof of the Emporium. The barrel of the Cannon, however, fell right for Talgen. He didn't move out of the way fast enough, the whole structure fell on top of him… A huge gaping hole was left in the Emporium, the back outer wall had crumbled too. They could even see into the upstairs area, the damage was so tremendous. The Emporium was now almost destroyed…  
  
Speedy and Guido shielded their eyes from the dust cloud. After a few seconds, they looked at the aftermath… A huge pile of rubble and debris lay in front of them…  
  
Speedy and Guido just stared in disbelief.  
  
Speedy: Mother of…..*gets to one knee.*  
  
Guido: Dear God…  
  
Speedy: That's impossible… the whole Emporium…. Everything…. *He knelt there, looking into the back of the Emporium now…*  
  
Suddenly, Guido looked straight ahead into the upstairs part of the Emporium… He realized something dreadful…  
  
Guido: FRANCINE!! She was still inside! NO! *Guido raced off towards the damaged Emporium…*  
  
Speedy turned his attention to Polly, who was still on the ground… The small of pool blood from her wound had stained the grass a deep red… Speedy didn't know if she was alive or dead…  
  
He raced over to Polly and carefully rolled her over onto her back. He picked her up and propped her against himself.  
  
Speedy: …Polly? …. Polly, wake up…. Please…. *He shook her slightly as he said that.*  
  
Polly: ……*No movement…Just silence…*  
  
Speedy: …. *Tears welling in his eyes….He could hear his heart beating…He was shaking his head back and forth in disbelief.* No…. impossible….. You can't die! Your stronger than this….Polly.. Wake up……!  
  
Polly: ….*Slowly opens her eyes…* ….Unnn…… Speedy….?  
  
Speedy: …P-P-Polly?? *A weak smile of joy came across his face* You're… awake! *He was choking back tears, but he still smiled at her the best he could, even though he felt awful…*  
  
Polly: … How could…. I not see you again…. That would be wrong… of me…  
  
Speedy: Don't worry, kitten, we got him for ya… He won't ever be back again…*He wiped blood away from her face, she was in bad shape.*  
  
Polly: I shouldn't have…. tried to take him by myself…*She tried to reach up with her hand, but couldn't find the strength.*   
  
Speedy: *Reaches down and held her hand. He squeezed it tightly.* Just hang in there, were going to get ya out of this mess… you'll see…. we'll patch ya up…. And you'll be… good as new….  
  
Polly: *Her eyes start to close. She began to tilt sideways.* …  
  
Speedy: *Brings her towards himself, hugging her tightly. His voice was shaking.* Polly, stay with me, don't do this, you must stay awake… You must… stay… here…with me! *He kept holding on…*  
  
Polly: *She managed to look up at Speedy, her head resting against his damaged armour.* Speedy…. I'm so sorry about… all the times…. I got really mad at you…. I only did it… because I cared…. So much….for you… *Her grasp was getting less and less in Speedy's hand. *She was fading slowly, her strength ebbing away.*  
  
Speedy: No! *He held her hand tighter.* I should have been here, tonight, fighting beside you, like every other time… I am so sorry… *He shut his eyes tightly and a lone tear fell form his eyes.*   
  
Polly: *Through half-closed eyes…* Oh Speedy… these times have been… the best in my life…. And I wanted you to…. know that… I'll never forget you. *She was actually purring slightly, it was quiet, Speedy couldn't hear it…*  
  
Speedy: *He looks down, and can see the wound where Talgen stabbed her… Her chest crystal was smashed, blood was still coming from the wound… He couldn't take the site of it… He looked back at her…* Polly… there has been something I have been wanting to ask you… for a long time…   
  
He stopped talking and looked down, he couldn't finish the sentence… Not now… He looked to the down and away… As if placed there by fate, was the velvet ring case he bought a few days ago… The blast must have knocked it from the Emporium, and it landed on the ground b them, Speedy never noticed it… He reached over and picked it up… He could feel Polly shaking in his arms… He stared at it, almost in disbelief…  
  
Speedy: *He held the case in his hand… then looked at Polly…* Ms. Esther… there was a question that I wanted to ask you, but I was always to scared…. *he opened the case* But, now it may to late… *He pulled the ring out and placed it on her hand, whispering in her ear…* When you pull through, when you get ….well again… Will you marry me…..  
  
Polly: *She looked down at her hand…The ring shone on her bloodied finger like a star in the sky at dawn.* Oh.. Speedy…. I …. I….. …………… yes……..   
  
Both their eyes were closed, Speedy leant in and kissed her, he didn't know how much time she had left… This was it… True Love's First Kiss…  
  
Her eyes shut, her body started to tremble less… Her hand fell from Speedy's and landed on the ground with a soft noise. Her head tilted sideways… A small smile on her face… Her helmet crystal flashed once, then faded to black. She didn't move…  
  
Speedy: …..Polly?….. POLLY?! *He pulled her close, eyes closed, crying into her shoulder.*  
  
A cold wind blew across the area. Not the evil coldness of Talgen, but one of the night, it almost seemed to mourn along with Speedy…  
  
Speedy knelt there, Polly was still in his lap, he bowed his head and was silent… He lost his one true love…  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Speedy stood up and looked over the lifeless form of Polly. He wiped his eyes and walked over to the pile of debris that had crushed Talgen. Speedy looked down and saw an arm sticking out of the pile…  
  
Speedy: YAA!!! *He ran his sword right through the arm of Talgen… and left it there, sticking out… He then picked up Talgen's sword. It was cold to the touch. This was the weapon that did it, the one that brought all the pain… He broke it two pieces, snapped it right in two with his hands, so fierce was his rage… He threw the pieces on the ground, they landed with a soft, hollow thud… He walked back to Polly's form…*  
  
Guido: *He just exited the Emporium, looking very down… He walked over to Speedy's side* Speedy…..I have some …bad news…I couldn't find Francine…. Her room was completely… destroyed… I'm sorry.  
  
Speedy just looked up at Guido, tears falling down his face, he wore no expression, unable to comprehend what has just happened.  
  
Guido: *Realized what has happened…* Oh no…. don't tell me…. that's not…. it's impossible… she can't be…  
  
Speedy just looked down, away form Guido, he was still holding Polly's form in his lap.  
  
Guido knelt down beside him, put his arm around Speedy, and was crying slightly too. Clouds were drifting slowly over head, the moonlight shone it's pale face over the landscape one last time. With a rush of wind, the sun crested the horizon, harkening a new day. But, only Speedy and Guido saw the sun that day. It was finally over…  
  
Chapter 2: "Retribution"  
  
"The path up the mountain has many routes… But, the view of the moon at the top is always the same…"  
R.F.  
  
23 hours 27 minutes…..  
  
The morning wind blew slightly, as the orange-red hue crept across the land. Leaves rustled, all seemed peacefully quite. The two figures just sat there… Not wanting to believe in what they saw, but trying to believe in what they should see…  
  
Time slowed, they're answers were out of reach, they had no idea what to do… Nothing like this has ever happened before. They though it was impossible, but reality was cruel sometimes like that, it was a fact that had to be dealt with.  
  
The fallen one, the vanquished enemy, the loss of stature, it all fit like some strange, diabolical plot. The time was drawing near when everything would change again… Maybe for the better, or maybe for the absolute worst…  
  
… … … … … …  
  
Speedy was still at Polly's side, holding her, almost refusing to let her go. Guido nudged him slightly…  
  
Speedy: *He wiped away some tears…* Hold on… she's not done yet… I have a feeling… that there is a chance we could get her back. *He was trembling as he said this, he seemed very focused yet shaken.*  
  
Guido: *He stood up, looking at the Emporium.* I hope you're right…  
  
Speedy looked back at Polly, the shock was still present. Speedy was about to give up hope. He couldn't take it. He slumped over her body, letting it all go again… Until…  
  
Speedy: ??!! *He slowly leaned back and looked her…* Guido…. She's…She's…BREATHING!  
  
Guido: What?! *He rushed to his side.*  
  
Sure enough, she was breathing, very weakly, but still strong enough to be noticed. She had no expression on her face. Her chest just very slowly rose and fell, not much, but she was still this showed that there might still be hope...  
  
21 hours 41 minutes….. 


End file.
